


Strange Men in Bars

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Blanket Permission, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, First Meetings, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wales in the 1950s is boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Men in Bars

Gabriel yawns, finishing his beer. Wales in the 1950s isn’t exactly the most interesting place, and he’s about to leave when he hears a voice say, “Come here often?”

Gabriel turns automatically to leer toward the voice, but when he gets a good look at the guy it freezes on his face. “What the hell happened to you?”

“Excuse me?”

The guy’s tall, about six feet, with brown hair. He sounds American, but Gabriel would know for a fact that he wasn’t even if he wasn’t wearing an RAF uniform. “You don’t belong here. Not in this time, not on this _planet._ ”

“How did you know that?” the guy snaps. “What are you?”

Gabriel holds up his hands. “Relax, jeez. Let me buy you a drink.”

The guy glares at him suspiciously, and Gabriel has a feeling if he’d had a gun he’d have used it, but he sits down.

“Two pints of bitter,” Gabriel tells the bartender before turning back to the guy. “Seriously, your timeline’s so tangled up even I can’t figure it out. And…” he squints. “You’re human, but humans aren’t immortal.”

The bartender brings over the drinks, but the guy ignores them. “Just what the hell kind of alien are you, anyway? No one knows about that!”

Gabriel laughs incredulously. “Alien? Try again.”

“Look, you’re starting to piss me off, so explain how you knew that right now!”

Gabriel snorts. “God, you’re no fun! I can _see_ it. It’s obvious.”

“What are you?”

“I don’t see why I should be answering questions from a guy whose name I don’t even know.”

“Captain Jack Harkness,” the guy replies grudgingly.

“And I’m willing to bet that’s not your real name.”

“It is!” Jack says defensively, then pauses. “Well, it might as well be. I’ve used it for centuries. What about you?”

“I’ve had a lot of names,” Gabriel says easily.

“So what do I _call_ you?”

“What do you want to call me?”

Jack grinds his teeth. “Pick one.”

Gabriel grins and shrugs. “You can call me Loki.”

“Loki,” Jack repeats. “Like the Norse Trickster god?”

Gabriel grins. “That’s the one.”

“All right, Loki,” Jack says, putting audible air quotes around the name. “How’d you know I’m immortal?”

He shrugs. “Like I said, I can see your timeline.”

“Are you a Time Lord?” Jack demands.

“A what? No. But I’ve got a unique perspective.”

“How unique?”

“You gonna drink that?” Gabriel asks, pointing at Jack’s drink.

Jack picks it up but doesn’t take a drink. “Don’t change the subject.”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“I can believe a lot.”

Considering what he saw in his timeline Gabriel supposes he can. “Which explanation would you prefer?”

“How about the truth?”

“Aww, but the truth is so _boring!_ ”

Jack glares at him and Gabriel sighs.

“I’m an archangel hiding out as a pagan god.”

Jack laughs. “You’re right, I don’t believe you.”

“Oh? Too bad.” Gabriel’s drink is empty, and he refills it with a snap, grinning at the look on Jack’s face. “Try it.”

Jack takes it reluctantly and takes a sip. “Bailey’s? Seriously?”

Gabriel shrugs. “So what are you doing in Wales, Captain?”

“Waiting for someone,” Jack says quietly.

“A lover?”

“What? No! Well…not exactly. I mean, we flirted a little, but that’s it.”

“So you’re unattached at the moment?”

Jack grins. “Yeah, why? You interested?”

Gabriel gives him an obvious once-over and grins back. “Very.”


End file.
